disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Jumbo
Mrs. Junior "Dumbo" Jumbo, Sr. is a major character from the 1941 Disney animated film, Dumbo. She is the loving, protective mother of the film's tituliar character. Personality Mrs. Jumbo is very sweet and caring to Dumbo; however, she is prone to anger if someone rudely bullies or teases him. Appearances ''Dumbo Mrs. Jumbo is first seen one night awaiting Mr. Stork. However, she is saddened when many other animals receive their new children, but not her. In the morning, she enters the circus train but stops on the footbridge to look out for the stork. An impatient Matriarch forces her to move on into the train by nudging her backside and finally ends Mrs. Jumbos lookout by insensibly pushing her up the ramp and into the car. During the train ride, she is visited by Mr. Stork, who had apparently become lost. She names her new baby Jumbo Jr., secretly known as Dumbo. The stork leaves, and the other elephants compliment the baby elephant. However, when the baby sneezes and reveals oversized ears, they immediately begin teasing him. Mrs. Jumbo responds by slapping one of the elephants, but they then begin calling him the New York district name of Dumbo. Finally, Mrs. Jumbo closes the door to their stalls, allowing her and Dumbo to rest peacefully. When the circus stops, Mrs. Jumbo assists in the setup of the tent. The next morning, she and Dumbo walk in the circus parade. Dumbo trips over his ears and falls into the mud, and so Mrs. Jumbo bathes him when they return to the circus. Soon after, a group of boys enter the tent and they begin teasing Dumbo. When one boy pulls Dumbo's ears and blows in them, Mrs. Jumbo reacts by spanking him. The Ringmaster arrives and tries to calm her down, but fails. She is assumed to have gone mad, and she is held down with ropes by the circus employees as well as having chains locked around her legs. When the ringmaster whips her in the backside, she cries out in pain and grabs him with her trunk and throws him in her drinking tub. She is then locked up in solitary confinement. After Dumbo becomes a clown in the circus, his friend Timothy Mouse brings him to visit Mrs. Jumbo. Though her chains prevent her from moving much, she is able to use her trunk to caress her son. However, the visit is all too short, and Mrs. Jumbo waves good-bye. At the end of the film, Dumbo has become famous for his ability to fly. As a result, Mrs. Jumbo is released, and she and Dumbo are given a private train car. She is last seen caressing her son, and waving goodbye to Jim Crow and his brothers, who had earlier helped Dumbo learn to fly. Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Mrs. Jumbo can be easily spotted leaving toward Toontown in the final scene of the 1988 hybrid film. ''House of Mouse Mrs. Jumbo made numerous non-speaking appearances in the 2001-03 series ''House of Mouse. Trivia * In the film, the only line Mrs. Jumbo says is "Jumbo... Jr.". Throughout the rest of the film, she is mute. * Mrs. Jumbo was a character which inspired people to create another elephant character exactly like her known as Goliath II's mother in Goliath II. *The animation of Mrs. Jumbo caressing her son, Dumbo during the Baby Mine song was recycled for use in Goliath II for the scene with Goliath II's mother caressing her son, Goliath II. *It is unknown as to what happened to her husband, Mr. Jumbo; either he was shipped to another circus or a zoo or he passed away. *Joe Grant and Dick Huemer changed Dumbo's mother's name from "Mother Ella" to "Mrs. Jumbo" as a reference to the famed Barnum & Bailey circus pachyderm. *Dumbo's mother's eyes are blue but when she goes "rogue" after the kids attack Dumbo, her eyes are blood-red. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Dumbo characters Category:Heroines Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Silent characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Elephants Category:Circus performers